Taking Over My Mind
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Mimato One-Shot   Matt Ishida is the biggest womanizer at the corporation where he works. But there has always been one girl who seems to have alluded him. What will happen when he meets her in the elevator after work?


_Hello my dear readers, I know I've been M.I.A. for a long ass time and I truly apologize. School has been hellish and really hasn't allowed me to write at all. I felt kind of bad about that, but I'm planning on updating all my stories together so I decided I'd give you guys this little one-shot. Hope you enjoy it because this is truly for my readers. You guys are awesome and I really hope you all stuck with me. Thanks guys!_

Taking Over My Mind

Sitting at his desk, Matt yawned before turning to check the time. The clock read 4:53. Seven minutes, seven minutes was all he had left before he could go. But more importantly there were only seven minutes before he would see _her. _

Everyday without interruption she would be at the elevator waiting to go down. She was his constant companion on those long rides down the levels of the building in which he worked.

For the past three years, Matt Ishida had worked at Miramoto Corporation. There, he was known as Mr. Cool. He exuded a confidence, which was intoxicating to all his colleagues, and one of the qualities women admired most about him. There was no avoiding the topic; he was a womanizer plain and simple.

All the women who worked with him were willing to kill just to chat with him for two or three minutes. Women came so easily to him, so he could never understand for the life of him why she would never speak to him.

Of course, that wasn't entirely fair. He had never spoken with her either. There was just something about her though, that rendered him speechless. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but at the same time she repulsed him because he always felt lacking whenever he was in her presence.

That was a thought that he couldn't handle. Sure he wasn't perfect, but feeling inadequate was a huge a blow to his confidence. He hated that feeling, but unfortunately for him whenever he was by her he felt it. And yet, he couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that he needed her.

He was constantly afraid of being with her, but was equally miserable when he wasn't with her. This woman drove him crazy even though she had never said a word to him.

Why did she have such a power over him? It was disgusting to think that someone could do this to him. No, enough was enough; he was going to talk to her today.

It was simple really. He was going to talk to her, make her laugh, get a date and then bring her back to his apartment. There, he'd bang her and then move on to the next one. The only reason he was so confused about her was because she was the only hot girl on this floor he hadn't brought home yet.

4:58. Sighing, he got up otherwise would be late for his daily appointment with her. On his way, he nodded, smiled, and waved at a few people who tried to make conversation. He honestly couldn't care less. Right now, he was on a mission.

As he reached the elevator, he saw that she was already standing there waiting for the elevator. He checked his watch and smiled. The clock just turned to 5:00. Of course there was no way she would be late to see him he thought cockily.

Suddenly, the doors opened and he followed her in. He pressed the G button for the ground floor. Now, it would begin.

He took a quick look at her. She was gorgeous as ever. Her soft brown hair was down with her bangs neatly tucked behind her ear. Her curves were emphasized by the tight black dress she was wearing. Over her dress, she was wearing a beige coat with one hand in the coat pocket and the other clutching her purse strap.

"Hey." Matt finally broke the silence.

Looking slightly surprised, she turned to face him.

"Hello." She said cheerfully to him.

Her voice was melodious to him, but rather than linger on that he plowed on.

"What a busy day." He said neutrally looking for some common ground. Luckily for him she took the bite.

"Yeah! I was so busy, I had to schedule like four or five meetings for my boss. Then, I had to fix some documents he messed up and then I had to deal with one of his pissed off clients." She said, happy to be sharing her day with someone.

"Wow, that sounds like a hell of a day," He replied with a laugh. "I didn't know you were a secretary. Well actually, I don't even know your name. I'm Matt Ishida by the way."

"Yeah I'm a secretary," She said with a small smile. "And I'm Mimi Tachikawa, nice to meet you." She finished offering her hand.

"So what's it like on most days?" Matt asked while shaking her hand.

"It's all right, I guess. Except for days like this when I have to skip lunch."

"You skipped lunch? That's not good. You need to eat, you know. I was about to get something myself. Why don't you come along?" He offered nicely.

Immediately she began to blush and replied,

"Oh, but I've only just met you. I can't go on a date with you just like that."

"Well who said anything about a date? Unless you want to make it one." He added mischievously.

Mimi began to blush even harder before finally responding,

"Oh all right, but it has to be somewhere fancy."

"Deal." Matt replied with a smile.

Suddenly the doors opened in front of the silent couple breaking Matt from his thoughts. Mimi walked out, but not before giving Matt a quick glance. It was one full of disappointment as if she had truly believed that today was the day.

Once again, Matt had missed a chance to talk to her. He sighed before walking out once again, thinking of what could have been and wondering whether he would ever be able to talk to the girl who was always on his mind.


End file.
